Do I really matter?
by Wendymexia101
Summary: Just read to find out what its about. I'll be grateful I you read this...it will mean so much to me if you read this. "I'm so tired of feeling confused! Do I really matter...to anyone?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What's the point in living if you life is a complete mess. No one_** caring**_ for you, no one to support you and lift you back up when you fall. People putting you down and telling you to change for them. I don't get! Life seem so bright at the beginning and...I was wrong. I guess not every story has a happy beginning. I thought I was going to make far in life and change people's lives! All the _**suffering**_ I'm going through has finally did it! It has finally ruined my life! I have no one to love me nor care for me. I'm just a waste of space in this planet." I said as a tears finally started to roll down my cheeks."Life can be nice and amazing or it can be cruel and horrible." I could feel the blood start coming out from my hand as I dug my nails in deeper into the soft skin of my palm."_**Living**_ life like I had the right to? I never had the right to do anything. I lost some of my friends because of my fault. Do I really deserve to live? Is there really anything to figure out anymore? This world doesn't need of me...nobody does."

**to be continued**

* * *

**I wrote this because this is actually me...how I feel about my life. I've had many problems in my life that I had tried to commit suicide...so yeah...and again I had another problem today. R&R, and thank you if you took the time to read this and yes this story will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you...for all the nice reviews, I never knew how any of you guys felt in the past. I literally started to cry when you guys gave me those supportive reviews. I'm so oyful that you guys have taken your time to read my little story about me/character from beyblade. I was listening to Alicia Keys-"Brand New Me" when I wrote this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Most of the time I've lived a lonley life, without no one to have my back. No one to erase your pain from the past. Maybe one of these days I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaminng.

My...friends leaving me because I'm a weakling. Having to fend for myself alone, to cry and sob alone in the dark. Will I ever find light to escape this awful place? Will i ever find people that will care for me and love me? Friends that will never leave because of how I am and who I am?" I kept on walking until make feet could no longer support me. I laid there without no one to come and save me. I slowly started to close my eyes and let the world around me go black...

_I woke up to find myself on a bed. I don't know how I got here, but who brought me here?_I thought to myself as my eyes roamed around the room.

"Good to see your up." I heard a female voice say.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**R&R if you want...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I was worried that you might have never woken up." The brunet said.

Worried? No one has never worried about me.

"Really?"

"Yes, my friend that picked you up saw you laying on the ground and brought you back here." she said.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing..."

"Would you like to eat something." she asked me.

"I'm not very hungry." I said.

"Okay then, call me if you need anything."

I didn't respond.

she left and I could finally be alone.

_Who was the person who brought me here? Was it someone I knew? But no one I know cares about me._

*Knock knock*

"Can I come in?" I male voice said.

"Yes." I said not really caring.

"Well, its a good thing your awake." a red haired male said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why? what?" he asked me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't leave you out there to die." He said

"I never had anyone that cared about me not even a stranger."

"What makes you say that?" he asked me.

**"...I thought I had friends who would always be there for me no matter what...But I was wrong. I never had anyone to care or love me. Almost all my life I was wrong about being loved. I think I'll never break through. I thought they were going to stay with me forever."** I finally let the trears come out.


End file.
